I Miss You
by Red Apple790
Summary: Dan sudah enam tahun terlewati, mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Atau mungkin dia sekarang ini sedang mengkhayal? "Ada... Aku merindukanmu..." / For Neko-Ai-Nyan and Butterfly Lover.


**I Miss You**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Character : Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong**

**Genre : Romance**

**All Resident Evil Character © Capcom**

* * *

Leon duduk bersandar di kursi sambil menguap, setidaknya sudah ada sebelas kali dia terus menguap di kursinya. Menunggu jam keberangkatan pesawat memang membosankan, apalagi jika menunggu sendirian seperti ini, tidak ada teman untuk mengobrol. Leon melirik seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, lihat? Pria ini bahkan tertidur di kursi tunggunya mungkin saking bosannya. Leon memperhatikan sesuatu yang terjatuh tak jauh dari kaki pria itu, oh? Sebuah tiket? Mungkin tak sengaja terjatuh dari tangannya atau dari saku celananya.

Leon menunduk memungut tiket yang terjatuh itu, kemudian pelan-pelan menyentuh pundak pria yang tertidur itu, "Tuan," panggilnya, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak pria itu pelan. "Tuan…"

Pria yang dibangunkan-nya itu tersentak, ia menoleh ke arah Leon dengan raut wajah terganggu, "Maaf tuan, ku rasa ini milikmu," ujar Leon, ia menyerahkan tiketnya pada pria di sebelahnya.

Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk pria itu melihat tiket yang disodorkan Leon, "Oh ya ini milikku…" pria itu menerima tiket yang diberikan Leon kemudian memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Terima kasih."

Leon mengangguk. "Yaaah… jam keberangkatan lama sekali sampai-sampai aku tertidur seperti itu," ujar pria di sebelah Leon dengan terkekeh.

"Kemana tujuan anda?" tanya Leon, sekedar basa-basi. Mengobrol dengan pria ini mungkin akan mengusir rasa bosannya dan membantu mengusir rasa kantuk pria itu juga pastinya.

Pria berambut pirang yang kira-kira berumur empat puluhan itu menjawab, "Washington," ujarnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Putraku menikah disana."

Kedua mata Leon melebar kemudian ia berkata, "Oh, selamat kalau begitu."

Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, Leon dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah senang pria itu, tentu saja pria itu bahagia dengan putranya yang akan menikah. Tapi, Leon sedikit heran, kenapa pria ini pergi ke Washington sendirian? Maksudnya pria ini tidak datang bersama istrinya, kenapa menghadiri pernikahan anak tidak datang bersama istrinya? Tapi sudahlah Leon tak perlu terlalu mengurusinya.

"Tuan ingin kemana?" kata pria itu, giliran menanyai Leon.

"Kebetulan tujuan kita sama, aku juga ke Washington. "

BEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

Leon mendengar ponselnya berdering nyaring dan bergetar di dalam saku kanan celananya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang masih berdering itu, "Sebentar," ujar Leon meminta izin mengangkat telepon pada pria disebelahnya, pria itu mengangguk cepat mempersilahkan-nya.

"Hallo?"

"Leon apa kau menambah hari liburmu? Bukankah cuma sehari saja kau meminta izin berlibur, tetapi sudah dua hari kau meninggalkan kantor. Ada banyak tugas yang datang untukmu,sebagian tugas bahkan sudah kami alihkan pada orang lain."

Entah mengapa mendengar seseorang diseberang ponselnya berbicara panjang lebar membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut, ia rasa orang diseberang ponselnya itu berbicara tanpa sempat mengambil napas. "Ya, ya Hunnigan. Sekarang aku sudah di bandara."

"Bagus. Jangan keseringan bermalas-malasan berlibur, tugasmu akan banyak menumpuk dan aku tak mungkin terus-terusan mengalihkan tugasmu itu kepada orang lain."

Tut. Sambungan terputus. Leon menghela napasnya.

_Hunnigan benar-benar berisik bila menyangkut soal pekerjaan,_ batinnya.

Memang Leon meminta izin sehari untuk berlibur. Ya, setiap orang juga pasti mempunyai masa-masa jenuh dengan pekerjaan. Jadi Leon mengambil liburan untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, dan entah mengapa Leon memilih Madrid sebagai tempat tujuan berlibur-nya. Entah karena dia sedang malas, Leon bahkan lupa dengan pekerjaannya di DC yang sudah tiga hari ditinggalkan.

Kruuuk. Ah, dirasakannya perutnya yang terasa lapar. Benar, tadi dia belum sempat sarapan dan makan apapun dari hotel. Ia melihat jam tangan perak yang melingkar mantap di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hmm… kira-kira pesawat akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi.

Leon melihat ada sebuah cafe dalam bandara di seberang sebelah kiri tak jauh dari kursi-kursi tempat menunggu, Leon berdiri dari kursinya dan menggengam gagang kopernya, "Hei tuan aku ingin pergi ke cafe di seberang itu, dan karena tujuan kita sama… Jadi, bisakah aku meminta tolong bila pesawat sudah akan berangkat nanti, bisakah tuan menghampiriku di cafe sana dan memberitahu?" tanya Leon, sedikit takut bila permintaannya ini akan membuat pria itu keberatan.

Tapi pria itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Oh, ya. Tentu saja."

Leon tersenyum, "Terima kasih," setelah itu ia berjalan mendekat ke cafe berdinding kaca transparant tebal yang besar itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, ia memperhatikan keadaan dalam ruangan cafe itu. Ramai tapi suasananya tidak menyesakkan, ada beberapa meja persegi yang berukuran sedang dengan empat buah kursi, tetapi ada juga meja persegi yang lebih kecil lagi, yang hanya dilengkapi dua buah kursi yang berhadapan. Meja-meja tersebut rata-rata sudah ditepati orang.

Leon mengitarkan pandangannya, mencari sebuah meja yang kosong untuknya. Dia menemukannya, sebuah meja berbentuk persegi dengan dua kursi yang terletak di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke luar ruangan. Leon segera mendekat ke meja itu dan duduk untuk menunggu diberikan menu.

Seorang pelayan pria muda berpakaian cokelat rapi menghampirinya, sambil tersenyum ia memberikan menunya pada Leon. Dan kemudian pelayan muda itu meninggalkannya, memberikan Leon waktu untuk menentukan menu selagi ia melayani pelanggan lain.

Leon memperhatikan daftar menu yang diberikan. Ia bingung, dalam menu itu semua daftar makanan adalah makanan Spanyol. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah mencoba makanan Spanyol, ia kira di sini ada _Burger _karena sebelumnya ia telah menentukan akan makan _Burger_, makanan cepat saji yang tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskannya. Tapi, tampaknya di sini tidak menyediakannya. Dan akhirnya ia sendiri kebingungan ingin memesan apa.

"Tak pernah makan makanan Spanyol eh?"

Saat sibuk menentukan menu, Leon mendengar suara seorang wanita yang dirasakannya sedang berada di depannya. Hmm... suaranya _familiar_. Heran, ia menurunkan map menu dari hadapan wajahnya.

"Pesan kopi saja, kau tau? kopi disini sangat enak," tambah si wanita pemilik suara yang ternyata sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Kedua mata biru Leon membesar,napasnya tercekat. Wanita ini…

"K-kau?"

Hei, dia tau wanita ini…

"Ada?"

"Kukira tadi aku salah lihat dan setelah ku hampiri ternyata itu benar kau, Leon…"

Ada Wong, Leon tau wanita ini. Leon mengenali wanita ini. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan si wanita saat terjadi sebuah misi di Eropa, di tempat terkutuk di daerah Spanyol. Dan sudah enam tahun terlewati, mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Atau mungkin dia sekarang ini sedang mengkhayal?

"Leon, lama tidak bertemu…" ujar Ada disertai dengan senyuman khasnya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Leon meleleh.

Sejenak Leon merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, ia merasa _dejavu. _Bukankah kalimat ini pernah digunakan Ada saat itu?

Ah, tidak ini bukan mimpi atau sedang mengkhayal. Syukurlah ini bukan mimpi atau khayalan. Dia sekarang benar-benar berhadapan dengan Ada Wong. Wanita ini benar-benar Ada Wong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

_Bodoh. Pertanyaan bodoh._ Batinnya.

Tentu saja kalimat yang dilontarkannya tadi merupakan kalimat pertanyaan yang bodoh. Menggelikan, ia mengulang kembali kalimat yang sama. Kenapa keadaannya persis seperti dulu? Dan hei… tadi kelakuannya kikuk sekali.

"Kenapa aku di sini? Karena aku ada urusan Leon. Kuharap kau tak ingin tau."

Tunggu dulu, Leon akhirnya menyadari ini. Keadaan memang mengulang kembali. Dulu, setelah dia dan Ada terpisah di Raccoon City, enam tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali di sebuah tempat terpencil terkutuk yang terletak di daerah Spanyol. Dan lagi-lagi, enam tahun kemudian Leon kembali bertemu dengan Ada di Spanyol, tapi keadaan kali ini berbeda, tidak seperti waktu itu sekarang mereka tidak bertemu di sebuah tempat terkutuk.

Ada melambaikan tangannya, memangil si pelayan yang tadinya memberikan Leon menu. Pelayan itu menghampiri meja Leon dan Ada, tentu saja dengan senyumnya yang seakan sudah terukir dan tak bisa dihapus dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanyanya

"_Coffe latte-_nya tolong…"

Pelayan itu menuliskan pesanan Ada dalam sebuah buku kecil yang dipegangnya, "Itu saja, _senorita_?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ada mengangguk. "Mm… aku hanya ingin menikmati kopi saja."

Pelayan itu mengangguk, "_Senor_?" sapanya pada Leon. "Apa anda sudah menentukan pesanan?"

Leon kembali melihat map menu, "Umm… Aku ingin _Espresso_ dan… itu saja," jawabnya, padahal perutnya lapar tetapi kenapa hanya memesan minuman? Biarlah lagipula ia tak mengerti makanan Spanyol.

"Dengan gula?"

"Tak usah."

Pelayan itu menuliskan pesanan Leon. "_Coffe Latte _dan _Espresso_ tanpa gula. Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini." ujar pelayan itu dan kemudian pergi menuju dapur.

Setelah si pelayan pergi, hanya ada Leon dan Ada. Mereka saling berhadapan, tapi tak ada satu dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Jadi kau baru datang kemari atau…?" tanya Leon memecah keheningan.

Pandangan mata Ada yang tadi melihat ke luar jendela kini beralih menatap Leon, "Ya, aku baru saja datang dari Washington."

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal di Washington?" tanya Leon dengan kening berkerut, ia tak sadar dengan nada suaranya yang mendadak meninggi dan terdengar kesal.

Trek. Trek. Secangkir _Espresso_ diletakan di hadapan Leon dan secangkir _Coffe Latte_ diletakan di hadapan Ada.

"Selamat menikmati," ujar si pelayan sebelum ia kembali ke dapur.

Leon menggambil cangkir _Espresso_-nya, menyerap cairannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ada benar, kopi di sini memang nikmat. Tapi hei… kenapa Ada kelihatannya sudah tau betul dengan café ini? Apakah wanita itu sudah sering bolak-balik ke Madrid? Jika Leon menanyakannya pun pasti Ada tak mau memberitahunya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa jika aku tinggal di Washington?" tanya Ada melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terpotong.

_Hei, selama ini aku mencarimu, jika tau ternyata kau di DC saat itu aku akan menangkapmu dan tak akan membiarkan kau lepas dariku lagi, _batin Leon dalam hati, tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun pada Ada.

Diperhatikannya Ada dengan seksama. Sikapnya masih seperti dulu, bersikap sebagai wanita yang elegan. Ia duduk di hadapan Leon dengan menyilangkan kakinya sambil menopang dagu di atas tangan kanannya yang bertumpu di atas meja, ia menggenakan _dress_ lengan panjang berwarna merah—warna yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya—yang sederhana namun berkesan elegan. Entah mengapa bertemu kembali dengan wanita di hadapannya ini membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Merasa pertanyaanya tak digubris Ada memutar bola matanya, "Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Ada mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya berlibur."

Ada memperhatikan koper hitam yang terletak di bawah meja Leon, "Dan hari ini kau berencana kembali ke DC?"

Leon ragu sejenak, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, berhendak ingin menjawab ketika tiba-tiba saja pria temannya ngobrol di kursi tunggu mengintip dari pintu café sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, memberi kode pada Leon.

Ada menolehkan kepalanya pada pria yang sedang diperhatikan Leon, kemudian ia menoleh kembali pada Leon, "Kurasa sudah waktunya pesawatmu pergi," ujarnya. "Pergilah nanti kau akan terlambat."

Leon diam, merasa enggan untuk beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menatap Ada sejenak kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku akan pergi," ujarnya.

Ada mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian Leon segera berlalu.

Leon masuk ke dalam pesawat dan segera duduk di kursinya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela, menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Entah mengapa dari tadi ia merasa gelisah dan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hatinya, hatinya yang tadi terasa hangat kini terasa hampa.

Seorang pramugari cantik berpostur tubuh tinggi melintasi kursinya, "Kita belum berangkat?" tanya Leon pada pramugari cantik itu.

"Ya, kita menunggu nenek yang kerepotan dengan kopernya itu naik," jawab si pramugari.

Leon melihat ke luar jendela. Dari kejauhan terlihat ada seorang nenek tua yang kerepotan dengan tiga kopernya, seorang pria —yang tampaknya adalah pilot pesawat—dan seorang pramugari terlihat menghampiri nenek itu dan segera membawakan kopernya. Leon menggambil koper hitam miliknya dan tiba-tiba saja melesat menuju pintu keluar pesawat.

"Loh? Tuan? Anda tidak jadi melakukan perjalanan?" tanya si pramugari.

Leon tak mempedulikannya. Ia berlari masuk kembali ke dalam bandara. Kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam café yang tadi dikunjunginya, kepalanya menoleh ke meja yang tadi di tempatinya, tapi meja itu sudah kosong.

Dengan cepat Leon berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu keluar bandara. Sambil dirinya berlari diantara kerumunan orang, kedua matanya mengitari penjuru ruangan. Tapi, sosok itu tidak ada. _Ck, cepat sekali wanita itu menghilang._

Leon terus berlari hingga kini sudah berada di area luar bandara. Mata birunya melebar ketika ia menangkap sosok yang dicari-carinya. Wanita itu berdiri tegak di pinggir jalan sambil melambaikan tangan pada taxi yang menghampirinya.

Begitu wanita itu membuka pintu taksinya, Leon segera mempercepat larinya. Dan ketika wanita itu sudah benar-benar dekat dengan jangkauannya, Leon merengkuh tubuh mungil wanita itu dari belakang. Membuat sang wanita bergaun merah itu tersentak kaget.

Leon bernapas dengan terengah-engah diantara leher wanita yang sedang dipeluknya, "Ada…" ujarnya ditengah-tengah napasnya yang masih tidak teratur, "Aku merindukanmu…"

**END**

**Author's Note :**

Ehem, yah tampaknya Leon bakal nambah lagi tuh hari liburnya di Madrid hehe…

Fict ini saya hadiahkan untuk **Neko-Ai-Nyan **dan seorang anonim yang namanya **Butterfly Lover**. Bagaimana? Tuh kan saya bikinin lagi Leon/Ada-nya ;)

Apa kalian suka? Semoga kalian suka ya, karena kali ini author buatnya lebih panjang :)

Para readers (kalo ada) yang kebetulan baca juga semoga suka ya.

Oke, seperti biasa saya selalu meminta _feedback._ _So, type your review down there _;)


End file.
